Súper mejores amigos
by Kuroki-Neko96
Summary: Clyde y Token sospechan...¿Serán algo más que lo que dicen ser?. A saber... Pero es seguro que la relación de ambos es más que una amistad normal... Advertencias: Primer fanfic que SP que subo - Yaoi PD: En el inicio era Stan, no stand. Error mio...


Buenas~… No es el primer fanfic, ni el último, que he escrito sobre south park. Lo escogí entre los demás pues me gusta bastante y me arriesgo con el poniéndolo de los primeros en subir.

Espero disfruten la historia.

Declaimer: South Park le pertenece a Trey y Matt, no a mí.

.-Súper mejores amigos-

.

Desde pequeños Stand y Kyle se tendían a llamar los súper mejores amigos, tendencia o apodo que comenzó a ser usado por los demás estudiantes del establecimiento principal de South Park, llegando incluso a ser utilizado por Craig Tucker y su "súper mejor amigo" Tweek Tweak.

Ya con 17 años seguían llamándose entre sí de la misma forma pero… ¿realmente eran sólo súper mejores amigos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres chicos se encontraban jugando street figther en la casa de su adinerado amigo; Token Black. Siendo fin de semana era normal que acudieran a su hogar, pues no había nada más que hacer…

De momento a otro el rubio se levanto de camino a la cocina; quería café.

En camino a esta se encontró justamente con el amo de casa que volvía al living con una bandeja llena de comida, entre ellos tacos.

El moreno pasó junto a su amigo, pero freno tras este llamándole…

-Hey Tweek…

-¡G-GHA!, n-no me mates! –Gritó el cafeinomano sumándole un leve brinco en su lugar-

-Tweek… No te mataré…-musito su amigo con una pequeña gota en su frente-

-h-ha… ¿e-entonces qu-ué sucede? –pregunto tragando saliva-

-Oye, tú y Craig son muy cercanos, no?

-s-sí, así es…-susurró el rubio-

-Ya veo… nada más que eso…

-…

-…

-E-era solo eso?...

-Si...-articulo y justo cuando el otro seguiría por su preciado café volvió a frenarlo- no...¿Son novios?-pregunto curioso-

-…GHAAA!-el rubio de inmediato subió sus tensas manos a su cabello agarrándolo y tirándolo con los nervios a más alterados que con los gnomos- N-NO!, Ahg!, y-yo y él n-no som-os novios! –Exclamo muy sobresaltado-

-…B-Bien comprendo, comprendo!, solo son… súper mejores amigos?

-S-sí…-asintió más calmado-

-Tweek es tu turno! –Grito una voz desde el living-

-¡Y-Ya voy! -respondió apresurado… De tanto miedo que le provocó aquella pregunta que olvido su café en la cocina…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Martes por la mañana, aproximadamente las siete treinta a.m.

Tucker se encontraba caminando con calma hacia el establecimiento. La única y placida compañía que tenía en aquel momento era la nube blanquecina que brotaba de sus labios por el frío del lugar en contraste al calor de su cuerpo.

-Craaaaaaaaaaig!-llamo de los lejos una voz masculina con un leve tono infantil, más el nombrado no se inmuto ni un poco y continuo a el mismo paso, oyendo los del contrario acercarse a gran velocidad.

-H-hey, te llame… ¿por qué no me esperaste?...-pregunto un agitado Donovan acercándose caminando de a poco luego de la carrera corrida hacia su amigo. Al no escuchar respuesta cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros; que se le haría, ese oji azul siempre ha sido así.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras más en silencio, por lo menos Craig se encontraba en silencio puesto que Clyde hablaba de cualquier cosa como si se fuese a acabar el mundo y fuese la última vez que hablará con alguien. De momento a otro se poso frente a su amigo impidiéndole el avance, además de mirarle directamente a los ojos con curiosidad.

-…¿qué mierda quieres?

-Craig… ¿eres novio de Tweek?-interrogó sin más el castaño-

-no.

-¿en serio?

-sí.

-…ha bueno~

Después de esa simpática y singular pregunta la caminata continua en silencio, por parte de ambos, con duda acerca de las respuestas que dio su amigo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa misma noche, en casa de Tucker, exactamente en su cuarto, se notaban dos siluetas en algo muy cariñoso…Y no, no hablamos de un abraso, pues en uno no estarían en aquella posición con movimientos agitados y gemidos que podían oírse casi hasta la casa del vecino. Sí, alguien estaba teniendo relaciones en ése cuarto ó jugando a las luchas de alguna manera muy extraña…pero, ¿Quién?...

-h-ha C-Craig!

-T-Tweek… Te amo –murmuró apenas el peli negro azotando las caderas de su "amigo" contra las suyas de manera casi endemoniada, mientras le besaba.

-H-Ha!, y-yo igual!-articulo apenas el oji verde con la respiración agitada gimiendo a un volumen casi ensordecedor, aunque de ser por su "amigo" le haría gritar aún más fuerte…

.

.

.

Ya había terminado aquella escena, ambos yacían cubiertos por unas sabanas verdes. El más bajo apoyado en el pecho del oji azul marino…

-C-Craig… s-solo somos súper m-mejores amigos…c-cierto?-pregunto dudoso el rubio, sus amigos le habían hecho dudar de si solo eran eso ó algo más…

-Sí, así es… Solo "Súper mejores amigos"…-afirmo el contrario-

-b-bien…-murmuró con una leve sonrisa cerrando sus ojos…

Sí, "Súper mejores amigos"… Pobre Tweek, como su inocencia no tiene límites no pudo distinguir entre amistad y relación. Pero bueno, sus padres nunca tuvieron "la charla" por lo que no sabe que es qué… En fin. Algún día Craig deberá explicárselo… Por ahora, ¿cómo reaccionará el pobre cafeinomano?


End file.
